


Where's my baby?

by ohmyguts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birth, Eggs, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, Mpreg, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: Deep in the caves Prompto goes missing, taken by a hissing monster in the dark. A monster that wails and demands to know where they took her baby, desperate to find her children. So desperate that she might even force Prompto to help her get her children back, even when he begs her not to.





	Where's my baby?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I know I said I was gunna stick to only new chaps on weekend, but this is a one shot so it doesn't count!!! anyway, this is just a quick story about the trials of Ramuh, where the naga snatches Prompto and then is yelling about it's baby being gone. seemed like a good place to knock up some boys, eh? (so i mean, kind spoilers cause that happened, but that's it there isn't anything else plot related)

“Prompto!? Where’d he go?” 

An echoing yell from deep within the cave answers the question. Moments ago, Prompto had been standing with Noctis, Gladio and Ignis staring through a gap in the cave wall, but seconds after they’d turned to leave Prompto’s voice was heard fading into the distance, yelling frantically.

“Through there, that’s where his voice came from!” Gladio says, already running through the entrance into the open cavern.

“Prompto?!” Noctis calls out again, hands cupped around his mouth to make it louder, even though everything in the cave echoed anyway. 

Another wobbly shout followed with a “Guys, a little help!!” rings back to them from the other side of the wide cave. Noctis can barely see anything in the distance.

“Prompto, you okay?!” Gladio shouts this time, straining his eyes as well to see if he can spot the small blond in the dark underground.

“No! I’m not okay! This- this snake has me! Ahh!! This is the worst!” it’s starting to sound like his voice is getting further away, like he’s being dragged deeper into the winding cave paths. They have to hurry.

“We’re coming, hold on!” Noctis yells back, but there’s no clear response this time. Only distant shouts and the rumbling they’d heard just before Prompto disappeared. 

The three of them started rushing down the sloped floor, heading towards the opening at the end of the cave where Prompto’s voice seemed to be coming from. They hurried over the uneven floor as quickly as they could, but as soon as they hit the bottom of the slope several daemons appeared in a swirl of smoke and darkness. They blocked the path to Prompto, and there was only one way to get through.

\--

“Ugh! Let go of me, you ugly snake!” Prompto yelled as he writhed in the coiled grip of the massive snake’s body. Though it wasn’t just an abnormally large snake. It was an abnormally large snake with an abnormally large woman’s head where a snake’s one should have been. It peers at him with a curious anger, snarling noises building from its throat.

“Wh- where-” is rumbled from the naga’s mouth, it’s so gargled in throaty growls and hissing that Prompto doesn’t acknowledge it as words at first. Only when it slides its head forward uncomfortably close to his face is he forced to listen.

“Where- is my- baby.”

“W-what?” Prompto squeaks, eyes blown wide staring at the monster in front of him.

“Where- is- my- BABY” it repeats, louder this time and the final word is punctuated with loud echoing hisses and growls.

“I- I don’t know!” he flinches away from the loud voice shouting directly in his face.

“LIAR” it hisses again.

“I’m not! I- I’m not lying!” he yells back, voice quivering despite trying to defend himself against the monster, “I don’t know where your baby is so please just let me go!” 

“LIAR AND THIEF- STOLE OUR BABY” 

“I didn’t steal anything! Just let me go and I can help you!” Prompto begs, “I- I have friends! They’re here, and we could help you find your baby!” 

The naga stops, she squints her eyes and tilts her head as the words process in her head, body swaying and slithering rhythmically like a snake’s. Her body tightens around Prompto’s suddenly, squeezing his ribs and cutting off his air supply. He struggles again, taking gasping breaths against her tight grip.

“You bring the thieves to me- to my home-” she hisses low and angrily, “murderer.”

“Wha-” Prompto wheezes, one open eye watching the naga move again.

“MURDERER” she screams in his face.

He recoils quickly as her face comes even closer to his, backing away as much as he can with her large, cold body wrapped around his. He chokes as she squeezes him tighter, trying to drag in any oxygen into his struggling lungs.

“You- You will pay for taking my baby-” she growls at him, pointed teeth bared at him, “You will give me a new baby- you will carry my eggs for me.”

“W- w- w- what!?” Prompto stutters from a combination of limited oxygen and complete shock.

The tail loosens from around his chest, allowing Prompto to drag in a much needed gulp of air. He lays gasping for a moment before he can gather his thoughts. Baby? Eggs? Carry? No way!

“Are you crazy?! I’m a guy! Not exactly equipped in the baby-making department! And I wouldn’t trust me with eggs, that’s more Iggy’s area!” Prompto rambles in a panic.

“SILENCE- I will fill you with my children and you will birth them for me- For it was you who stole my child.”

“No way! I didn’t steal anything! Especially not some baby! Just let me go, please!!”

Her tight coil continues to loosen until Prompto can move his arms somewhat. They’re still pressed to his sides, but at least now he can wriggle them around. 

“Expose yourself to me- I will fill you now” she demands with a quiet hiss.

“Not a chance! Noctis! Gladio! Help!!” Prompto calls out into the cave, hoping desperately that they’re close enough to hear him, “Help! Ignis! I’m over here!!”

“YOU WILL EXPOSE YOURSELF AND CARRY MY BABIES OR THIS WILL BE YOUR DEATH” she shrieks at him, whole body rumbling with loud, echoing snarls. Her teeth are bared close to his face, just as sharp and deadly looking as they were before.

The squeezing increases again, cutting off Prompto’s air supply again. He chokes in panic, thrashing against the naga, trying to get her off him.

“O- Okay! Just st- stop!” he wheezes hard, eyes scrunched in pain. 

Her grip loosens again and leaves Prompto wheezing, tears wetting the corner of his eyes and face flushed red from exertion. His hands are just free enough to clasp the front of his pants and undo his belt and zipper, though it does take a little longer and a few more tries than usual in the tight space with his shaking hands. When they’re undone, he nods at her nervously before suddenly feeling her whole body shift around him. 

He can feel the bones moving under her scaly flesh as she repositions both of them until Prompto is left straddling the girth of her body while her tail stays firmly wrapped around his chest, holding him firmly in place. 

“Expose yourself” she warns again, and Prompto can only take that to mean to remove his pants and underwear completely, but he can’t with her holding him. He tries his best using his limited reach and constricted arms to push the fabric away from his hips until both his pants and underwear are resting just above his knees that are now trapped together in the tight fabric bind.

There’s a rumble again before he feels her body shift under him. Something presses up against his naked body, resting against his ass. He jumps at the feeling and tries to pull away.

“W-wait!” he squeaks, squirming away from the long member pressed against him.

“Do not resist me” she warns with another hiss.

“Please! Stop! I don’t want this!” Prompto begs frantically, fear building in his chest at the feeling of something pressed against his exposed bottom. The tears are threatening to spill over onto his cheeks as he forces the words out of his tight throat.

“This is your punishment- Not a choice.”

“Wait, wait- no, please! C’mon!” there’s a pressure against his opening as the naga continues to push the appendage against him, spreading him open now. “Please, d-don’t! No!” 

Prompto’s whole body seizes up when suddenly the naga’s member is thrust inside him in a single swift movement, bottoming out inside him. A garbled sob breaks free from his throat at the sharp pains the shoot up his spine. It’s too deep, too big, too much inside him. He doesn’t want this, please, he doesn't want this to happen anymore.

“It’s t-too big! Take it out!” Prompto chokes out, “P-please!! It hurts!”

The naga grumbles, but ultimately ignores Prompto’s continued pleas. She’s more focused on adjusting the member inside Prompto until it is buried so deep inside him he can feel it pushing up against his belly button. He’s gasping and hiccupping with ever small movement he feels inside him, tears spilling freely over his face now.

“Give me my baby” she hisses with a sudden thrust inside him.

Something wide starts pushing through the appendage inside him, and it’s so much wider that when it presses against his entrance he’s convinced that the naga will realize it’s mistake and retreat. Instead she rocks his body with a few strong thrusts until the object pushes inside him and drops into his belly with a heavy plop. He throws his head back and screams when the object breaches him and continues when he feels it sitting inside his guts heavily. 

“St- Stop!! I can’t- I d- don’t want to get pregnant!” he sobs, head dropping onto his chest as he sobs hard, tears and snot running down his face.

Another object- an egg- pushes up against the appendage, spreading it and Prompto open unbelievably wide before forcing its way up inside him and dropping next to the first one. They feel so large and heavy, easily bigger than both of his fists together. With his chin on his chest now he can easily look at his body, and what he sees horrifies him. His once flat stomach that he worked so hard to achieve is bloated out, round and tight against his otherwise skinny frame. 

There’s an involuntary whine that escapes him before he can even register it’s him making the noise. The skin of his stomach feels so tight and itchy where the eggs force it to stretch. He can’t believe this is happening, that some delusional beast is laying eggs in him and he couldn’t even do anything to stop it. He wasn’t cut out for these adventures, he always knew he’d mess up eventually.

Another egg is pushing into him when he hears the faint sound of his name in the distance.

“Noctis!” he shouts back, “Noctis, I’m o- over here!! Please, help me!”

He wants them to find him, so they can kill this monster before it finishes pushing another egg inside his aching body, but at the same time his heart pounds at the thought of his best friends finding him pants down and straddling a naga’s dick. If it was even a dick. But, he still needs their help to get out of this situation, so that’s what he’s hoping for.

The egg pops into him hard and he grits his teeth and groans as it fills him. His stomach already feels too full and tight, yet another egg is already pushing its way inside him. There’s no way he can fit another inside, no way. However, the egg has different plans and quickly forces itself inside to settle next to the others, making Prompto yell again at the harsh stretch.

“Prompto?!” is shouted again, still distant, but much closer now. They’re almost here.

“Guy-AHHH!!” Prompto tries to call to them but is cut off as the naga suddenly forces two more eggs inside him, stretching his stomach beyond its limits.

“Prom!” is called again, so close this time that Prompto whips his head up to look at the entrance to find Gladio, Ignis and Noctis rush in and pause in the doorway. They’re all holding their weapons, looking ready for a fight, but when their eyes fall on Prompto’s body they all freeze.

Prompto can’t move, can’t do anything while his friends stare at him, eyes wide with horror as they can clearly see how Prompto is sitting pant less on the body of a naga, body bouncing with every thrust and stomach huge and full of heavy eggs. He knows there’s nothing to hide him either, his pants are pulled down around his knees and his shirt no longer covers his stomach, instead sitting bunched up at the top of the mound.

“H-help me!” Prompto manages to choke out through his embarrassment and the tightness of his heavy belly pushing on his chest. He shouts again as he feels a thick burst of liquid get squirted inside him before the naga pulls out roughly.

He can see Noctis’ eyes go from horror to pure rage as he re-positions himself before warping forward towards the naga. It drops Prompto on the ground behind it using its tail before slithering forward to meet his friends with an equal rage.

“THIEVES- WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BABY” she screams as she charges them.

Noctis does nothing but yell as his blade makes contact with the naga’s thick skin, soon joined by Ignis and Gladio. Prompto curls up on the floor, hiccupping out sobs as he holds his aching stomach. It feels so heavy, like it’s trying to pull the rest of his body down with it. He can feel the eggs inside him bump against each other when he moves, and he can feel whatever liquid the naga squirted into him dribble down his thighs in thin streams, but ultimately filling him up even more.

Prompto can barely focus on the fight that’s happening in front of him, too preoccupied with holding himself tightly as he cries and waits for someone to help him. His stomach lurches and throbs in pain, making him gasp and cry out every so often. He rubs his hands over it gently, hoping to ease the pain of his tight skin stretching over the dome that has become his stomach. He’s not even sure how long it’s been when the sounds of fighting stop, and his name is being called again.

“Prom?! Prompto?!” Noctis calls frantically as he warps to his side and kneels down, Gladio and Ignis are quick to join him. Noctis reaches a hand out to touch him, flinching back when Prompto lets out a hard sob.

“N-Noct” Prompto hiccups as tears stream down his face, “h-hurts, Noct.”

Noctis caves immediately, hands on Prompto pulling him to his chest so he can wrap his arms around his shoulders and pat his sweaty hair. Prompto shakes against him, body wracked with sobs as he clings to Noctis.

“We’re here now, it’s gunna be okay” he tries to reassure, but his eyebrows are creased, and his face gives away all the worry and fear and anger in his heart.

“Prompto, are you alright?” Ignis asks carefully with a tight and scared look on his face, “what did it do to you?” he asked, eyes glancing down to his belly, probably trying to understand what was happening inside Prompto’s distended stomach now.

“I-it said I s-stole it’s baby, so I ha- had to give it new ones b- by caring them myself” he repeats slowly, crying as the events repeat in his mind, “said they w-were eggs… I-I’m sorry…”

“Shut up, don’t apologize” Noctis grits out, holding back his own tears under the guise of anger, “it’s our fault for not getting here fast enough.”

Prompto wants to tell him that it isn’t his fault, that he should’ve been more careful than to get kidnapped by a crazy evil snake lady, but instead he gasps at the sharp stab of pain that rocks through his stomach and into his hips. He can feel the hands holding him grip him tighter as he breathes through the pain.

“...We need to leave, he cannot stay here like this” Ignis says firmly, “Can you stand, Prom?”

Prompto’s body is shaking furiously, and it seems pretty obvious from the weight of his belly and how his legs fold beneath him uselessly that he probably can’t. “I’ll try…” he says anyway.

Noctis and Gladio are each holding one of his arms as they help lift his weight, while Ignis stands ready to catch him if Prompto can’t support his own weight. Which is exactly what happens when Prompto is almost upright. His knees buckle and with a yell he drops, not far thanks to the three pairs of hands that are quickly holding him upright. Prompto whimpers in their hold as they force him to stand on his shaking legs.

“...If you’ll excuse me, Prompto” Ignis says as he takes the waist of Prompto’s pants and starts to gently pull them back up his thighs to cover his naked body. He whines at the contact, but thanks Ignis anyway.

“We won’t get out of here quickly like this… Gladio, do you think you could carry him out?” Ignis asks curiously.

“Course I can, kid weighs nothing” he says with a nod.

“I-it’s fine, I can walk” Prompto breaths out roughly, clinging to Noctis with one arm while his other supports his round belly.

“Not through this daemon infested cave you can’t” Gladio huffs, bending slightly so that he can place his arms behind Prompto’s back and knees before lifting him off the ground in one swift movement. Prompto lets out a soft ‘wow’ as he’s lifted, his arms quickly wrap around Gladio’s neck and squeeze tight.

“I’m not gunna drop you, so don’t crush me, blondie” Gladio says gently, watching Prompto’s face.

“S-sorry!” Prompto says quickly, loosening the grip around Gladio’s neck. 

“Let’s get moving. Quickly, I don’t want to risk another daemon sneaking up on us now” Ignis says and everyone nods in agreement, falling in step behind him as he leads them to the cave’s exit. 

Ignis and Noctis lead the way, ready to fight off any daemons that might appear on the way back while Gladio takes slow, careful steps over the uneven ground, holding Prompto up with only some effort. Prompto is trying to bite back the whimpers that come every time a sharp pain or hard step jostles his belly. He can feel the eggs rocking around inside him, and somehow, they feel even bigger than when they were first forced into him.

“Almost there, Iggy? Doesn’t look like Prom’s gunna last much longer” Gladio calls out to Ignis from where he leads the group.

“Not far now, how’s he doing?” Ignis asks, looking over his shoulder to take in Prompto’s form that’s currently curled around his stomach as much as he can while Gladio holds him.

“How ya holding up, Prom?” Gladio asks softly this time, shifting him slightly in his arms so he doesn’t lose his grip, and Prompto whines at the added movement.

“Hu- urtss” he cries out, arms wrapped around his tight middle that is starting to look even tighter.

“Not good” Gladio said lifting his head up to relay the message back to Ignis, who nods curtly before continuing on his determined hike to the exit.

Just as Ignis had promised within a few minutes they’re standing at the mouth of the cave and walking back out into the fresh air. In the time they were deep underground the sun had started to set and now was just barely visible over the horizon as darkness set in.

“This isn’t good, the sun’s almost set. We need to get to town quickly, before it becomes too dangerous to travel” Ignis say’s with a deep concern buried in his chest, he doesn’t wait for a response before he starts walking in the direction of the Regalia.

Prompto yells loudly and winces in Gladio’s hold, drawing everyone’s eyes to him again. 

“You’re alright, we’re almost there, Prom. Hold on just a little longer” Gladio shushes him, hands squeezing around him tighter.

“N-no, it hurts! Too much!!” he yells again, face buried against Gladio’s chest as his eyes squeeze shut against the pain.

“We’ve no time to waste, hurry!” Ignis calls again, urging Gladio and Noctis to keep moving while the sun sets in the distance.

They stumble down the forest hills towards the road where the Regalia is parked, trying to hurry while also taking careful steps over the tree roots and stones. Prompto’s cries only grew louder the closer they got to the car, tears starting to fall down his face again as he yelled at each stabbing pain in his guts. Finally, the Regalia was in sight. Ignis pulls the backseat door open for Gladio when he walks up.

“Sorry, kiddo, gunna have to put you down first” Gladio says as he lowers Prompto to the ground gently, making sure he has both feet and some balance before climbing into the backseat. Noctis is standing beside Prompto, helping him stay upright. When Gladio is sitting on the far side of the seat Noctis helps Prompto climb into the car and carefully sit down. He doesn’t fit so comfortably sitting normally, so he pulls his feet onto the chair and rests his back against Gladio who’s arms come around to hold him steady.

Ignis and Noctis climb into the front seat as soon as they’re settled, Ignis taking the wheel and starting the car before speeding off down the road, somewhat more recklessly than usual. Noctis turns in his seat so that he can watch Prompto’s scrunched face as he grips at Gladio’s forearm and groans. Noctis offers him his hand to hold and is surprised at the firm squeeze he gives his fingers, feeling like he might cut off the circulation.

“How far out from town are we?” Noctis asks without looking over at Ignis. 

“Still a long way, and the roads are perilous at night. We’d be extremely lucky to not run into any daemons along the way.”

They continue to speed down the road as the sky gets darker around them. They’re all silently thinking that they won’t make it to town in time, but they keep the thought to themselves. Or at least until Prompto’s stomach suddenly lurches horribly, movement visible from the outside as his body is thrown forward and he screams hard. 

Ignis swerves and pulls over quickly at the sudden scream, turning to look back in panic when the cars stopped. Everyone’s eyes are blown wide staring at Prompto as he pants, hands hovering over his stomach without touching it as they shake. 

“I-it moved… something m-moved...” he breathes out through quiet tears. Another lurch and he’s gripping his belly again and choking on air as Gladio grabs his arms and pulls him back down again.

“Prompto? C’mon, Prom, say something” Gladio urges with a small shake of his bicep.

Prompto screams again, head dropping back on his shoulder as his fingernails dig into skin, cutting little crescent shapes into the flesh. His stomach looks like it’s even bigger now, and just as Prompto had said, something can be seen shifting under the skin. Small bumps and rolling movements that shift his whole belly can be seen very clearly from the outside of his stomach. It has everyone staring at him in horror at the living mound of flesh.

“I don’t think we’re going to make it to town” Ignis says grimly, brows furrowed trying to come up with a new plan. “...Gladio, take Noctis and the map and find the nearest haven so we can set up camp. We aren’t making it to town and we won’t last the night sitting in the car. I’ll stay here with Prompto. When you find it start setting up the tent and come back for us.”

“Alright. You two gunna be okay by yourselves?” Gladio asks looking between Prompto’s shaking body and Ignis’ worried look.

“There is little else we can do in this situation. I don’t want to make Prompto walk all the way to a campsite we haven’t found yet and risk waiting in the open for the tent to get set up. You and Noctis will be faster and safer together. We should be fine in the car until you come back” Ignis explains simply, having already thought through the options.

“Alright, we’ll be back as soon as possible” Gladio nods, before nodding his head down towards Prompto who is still leaning heavily against him, “might need a little help back here first though.”

Ignis climbs out of the car and walks over to open the door behind Gladio’s back. Noctis leans over the back of his chair to help support Prompto’s weight as Gladio climbs out from behind him and Ignis slides into his place. Once Prompto is resting against Ignis, who is gently stroking the hair off his forehead, Noctis climbs out to follow Gladio into the dark.

“We’ll be back soon, just hold on, Prom” Gladio says before they disappear from sight. Prompto lays panting heavily in Ignis’ hold.

“Ugh! I-Iggy… hurts” Prompto whines, wet eyes staring up at Ignis.

“I know, Prom, I’m sorry. We’re going to help you, I promise.”

“N-no, still moving! Aghh!! W-why are they mo- moving?!” Prompto cries hard, breathy gasps and groans cutting him off every so often.

“I thought you said that the naga had put eggs inside you…” Ignis says quietly, trying to think over how eggs could be causing such violent movements under his skin.

“I-it did!” is all Prompto can grit out, arms wrapping tighter around himself as he rolls sideways a bit. “Feel!” Prompto demands, pain turning into frustration as he grabs one of Ignis’ hands and pulls it to his quivering stomach. 

Ignis can feel the movement under the skin, rolling and coiling around before suddenly pressing out in a random direction, stretching Prompto’s skin with it. The movements are fast and hard, unforgiving to the poor boy’s suffering. Ignis’ eyes are wide with fear and confusion from the very obvious ‘not egg’ feelings from inside Prompto.

“And yet they move so violently… unless…” Ignis runs the different possibilities through his head, considering his options until he finds the most likely one, “unless, the eggs are hatching inside you…” he gasps quietly.

“N-ngh! AHhh!!” Prompto screams again as his belly does another terrifying flip, making his whole stomach shift and wobble.

Ignis hand comes up to rub his arm in what he hopes is a reassuring way, but Prompto seems too distracted by the pain to acknowledge it.

There’s the sound of daemons fighting in the distance and it makes Ignis jump to attention, head whipping to spot any potential threats in the area. Thankfully, there aren’t any daemons he can see, so they’re safe for now.

“I know it will be difficult, Prompto, but I need you to try and stay a little quieter. I don’t want any daemons to come looking for us…” Ignis says softly, hands still petting Prompto gently.

“-try” is all he mumbles out, face scrunched in pain. He’s trying to take deep, slow breaths in to try and combat the urge to scream that builds with the sudden movement and stabs of pain.

“That’s good, keep breathing, Prompto. They’ll be back soon” Ignis says softly, and just as then his phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s Noctis. “Hello?”

“We found the campsite, I’m on my way back to you while Gladio sets up. Nearly there, how’s Prompto?” Noctis asks, voice faint through the phone.

“He’s holding on, but the movements seem to be getting worse” Ignis explains quickly over the phone.

“Alright. See you in a bit” he says before hanging up.

“Noct’s on his way, we’ll head to the campsite when he arrives” Ignis relays to Prom who can only just shake his head from where he’s biting his lip, holding back pained noises.

When Ignis hears the rustling in the trees behind him he panics at first, thinking it must be some beast or daemon come to hunt them, but instead he sees Noctis push through the foliage until he’s approaching the car. 

“Ready to go?” he says, pulling the door open behind Ignis, who nods in response.

“Prom, we need to keep moving now, will you be alright to walk?” Ignis asks, trying to draw Prompto’s attention from where he’s over concentrating on the pain coursing through his body.

“Mnh, y-yeah” he wheezes, shifting upright so that Ignis can slide out of the car behind him. 

Noctis and Ignis help to pull Prompto from the backseat and get him on his feet. He’s wobbly, but with his arms pulled over Noctis and Ignis’ shoulders they think he can manage the distance to the camp. They hurry off into the dark trees, heaving Prompto’s sagging body between him as he still bites back screams. 

“It’s not too far, just gotta watch your footing” Noctis says as they step over branches and stones, only being lead with the light they were on their chests.

They’re what Noctis says is halfway when Prompto doubles over and screams again, loud and uncontained as his knees hit the dirt. He’s fingers are digging into his belly again and he pants loud and hard while Ignis and Noctis drop to the ground to hold him.

“What’s happening, Prom? What’s wrong?” Ignis urges, panic rising in his voice even when he’s trying to remain level headed.

“M-moved… inside me- l-lower, agh!!” he shuts his eyes and winces again, a low moan dragging out from his throat. “C-coming out!! Something’s coming out!!” 

Prompto can feel something pushing against his hips from inside him, round and much too big to be trying to exit from his tight hole, but it pushed on anyway. He could feel it splitting him open, forcing his hole to stretch around the object as it slides out of him. He could feel it pressing into his pants and getting stuck, prevented from moving further by the fabric covering his crotch.

He’s panicking now, chest pumping up and down with every frantic breath he takes. He can feel something so distinctly outside of him while the rest of it remained trapped inside of him. IT hurt like crazy, pain beating through his stomach and ripping through his muscles. His eyes are blown wide and tears slide down his face still as he looks to his friends for help. Ignis quickly makes a decision, pulling his arms underneath Prompto before quickly apologizing.

“I’m not as strong and Gladio, but hopefully I can manage the distance” he says like he’s convincing himself more than Prompto.

He heaves him up until he’s holding Prompto to his chest and taking hurried steps in the direction of camp. He’s trying not to think about how much heavier Prompto feels right now, knowing that the weight isn’t his own. He just thinks about getting his friends to safety as fast as he can. 

“Up there!” Noctis says, pushing some shrubs aside as they come to the bottom of the hill the camp resides on. Gladio is already waiting for them near the trees and as soon as he sees Ignis carrying Prompto he goes to lift him from his arms. They quickly hurry up and pile their way into the tent.

Gladio lays Prompto as gently as he can on the floor of the tent while Noctis and Ignis pull all of the sleeping bags and pillows over to surround him, trying to give him some comfort in all his suffering. Prompto is leaning back against the pillows and Noctis’ chest, who had slipped in behind Prompto so that he could keep him upright and squeeze his hand gently.

Prompto’s legs flop open against the floor and from where Ignis has seated himself between them he can clearly see the bulge in Prompto’s pant that shouldn’t be there.

“I’m sorry, but I need to remove your pants now, is that okay?” Ignis asks, still trying to give Prompto the chance to voice his feelings if he isn’t comfortable, which judging by the pained expression on his face he is very uncomfortable.

“Just do it already!” Prompto bites out, head thrown back against Noctis’ shoulder.

Ignis doesn’t hesitate after that, quickly sliding his boots, pants and then underwear off. As soon as Prompto’s lower half is exposed they can all see something round pushing its way out from him. Prompto gasps as the thing pushes out more, no longer being held back by that restrictive clothing. It seems like Prompto is barely pushing, but with the violent movements of the creatures inside him they’re making their own way out. 

Soon, almost the whole round object has pushed itself out of Prompto and is now more visible to see, but it’s not a pleasant sight.

“Is that a head!?” Noctis practically screeches looking between his best friend’s thighs. The words make Prompto jump and sob horribly where he clings to Noctis.

“W-what?!” Prompto squeaks, disbelieving and terrified at the notion.

“Have some tact would you, Noctis!” Ignis scolds as Prompto’s fear only becomes more apparent.

Noctis apologizes but is ignored by Ignis in favour of guiding out the round fleshy head that was forcing its way out. It was very clear that it was a human face, or at least appeared human. Once the head was completely out, the body slid free incredibly easily, being pulled from Prompto’s body in one slick slide. As expected, it was the body of a snake with the face of a human. Prompto’s body sags with a deep sigh when the creature is pulled out of him, chest heaving with effort. 

“Gladio, if you could bring me the esky and empty its contents. I think we will need somewhere to put these until we’ve decided what to do with them” Ignis says. Gladio agrees and quickly crawls out of the tent, returning shortly with the emptied esky offered up to Ignis who dumps the slithering half-infant into the plastic cooler before Gladio puts the lid on top.

There’s a loud groan from Prompto followed with a hiccupped sob, and when Ignis turns back he can see another head already forcing its way through Prompto’s hole. Prompto can feel the stretch as the next naga slithers its way down his guts to press right against his hole. It forces him open again and his body doesn’t even get the choice of trying to contain the creature, it just wriggles its way inside him until he opens up enough for it to shove itself into the hole. 

Getting the head through is the worst part. It’s so round and wide, and it stretches painfully as Prompto simply lies back and lets the creature make it’s escape from his body. Ignis still watches keenly between his legs, which is horribly embarrassing to think about, but in the moment where his stomach is full of writhing snake monsters and one of them is ripping him open to wriggle to freedom, it’s the least of his concerns.

The second one pops out just like the first, and Ignis quickly slides the rest of it’s cold, slimy body out of Prompto before depositing it into the esky Gladio is holding ready beside him, contents slithering about weakly. Just as soon as one slides out it seems another is following and already the head of the next snake is already pushing its way out unassisted.

Prompto cries weakly, head buried into the crook of Noctis’ shoulder as his shoulders shake. Everyone else remains dead quiet as Ignis helps to pull the creatures from his overtaxed body, Gladio guards the esky and pets and Prompto’s leg’s gently every so often, and Noctis clings to his best friend, eyes averted from the mess happening between his legs.

Ignis has managed to pull two more of the wriggling infestations from Prompto’s body, and his stomach appears to be decreasing in size now, easily having shrunk to at least half the width it had been before, which was a good sign. It meant they were likely halfway through this ordeal, and that soon they could do away with these beasts and worry about Prompto alone. 

The thrashing within his belly had also gone down considerably, and at first Ignis thought this would be a good thing until he realized how much slower the next creature was compared to the first few. The movement, albeit painful, had been helping to move the creatures from Prompto with little effort of his behalf, but now that there were less of them to help push them from the inside, they were taking much longer to come out now.

It’s clear from the red colour flushing his face and the heavy beads of sweat that drips down his skin that Prompto is exhausted. His chest heaves in rushed breathes and his eyes have been squeezed shut ever since the first creature slid out of him, and now that the next one is stuck, still squirming but not moving anywhere, Ignis knows this is only going to get harder for the poor boy.

“Prompto, can you hear me?” he says quietly, hoping that he’s still conscious enough to focus on his voice, a small whimper and nodding of his head is all he receives. “I think the last few aren’t able to slide out by themselves, I’m afraid you’re going to have to help push them out” Ignis says apologetically.

“No! I c-can’t do it!” Prompto whines, voice tight and hoarse sounding. His lips quivers and his eyes remain shut.

“It will be over faster if you do, Prom. I know you’re tired and it hurts, but you’re almost there. Please, try” Ignis urges.

He puts his hands on the creature’s head and starts to pull slightly to help get it out, but Prompto yells sharply at the tugging he feels inside him, making Ignis stop immediately.

“Apologies! Are you alright?” Ignis asks, watching Prompto intensely. 

“Hu- hurts more… like that…” he wheezes, eye squinting open to look at Ignis.

“I know, I’m sorry, but it’s the only way if you don’t push” he says sadly, looking at Prompto’s tired face with worry.

Prompto’s face pulls into a sad frown, eyebrows knitting together in strain as he starts to push. Ignis catches the action immediately, seeing the creature start to move again. Prompto stops to drag in a deep breath before his body tenses as he bares down again, helping to force the creature out of his body. As soon as the head is free, Ignis slides his hands around it and pulls it free, tossing it into the cooler with the others. 

Prompto is groaning loudly as he strains, sweat pouring down his face and making his hair stick to his skin in clumps where it hasn’t already been pushed flat against his head. Noctis is squeezing his hands still, quietly encouraging him. The next naga is already sliding free, moving faster now with Prompto’s added pushes. It slips free and he gasps at the feeling, stomach now only sporting a much smaller bump that wriggles slightly. 

The last one, Ignis guesses, and soon Prompto is pushing hard again, panting and moaning in pain as the last creature stubbornly exits his body. When Ignis pulls the naga’s long body out of Prompto and tosses it into the esky with its six-other sibling, Prompto flops back against Noctis hard. His body wracks with exhausted sobs, hands scrambling to cling to Noctis’ shirt.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s over now. You’re okay” Ignis says softly, crawling up the floor to sit behind Prompto and pet his sweaty hair soothingly.

Gladio clicks the esky lid shut, ensure none of the creatures can wiggle their way to freedom, before pushing it out of the tent and zipping it shut. He too climbs up the tent and rests with the three others huddled together. They all hold each other quietly, tears flowing between them as they try to comfort Prompto, who’s still shaking like a leaf on the ground. It’s not long until his body succumbs to the exhaustion and he passes out in a tangle of limbs.

\--

Prompto groans as he rolls over on the floor or tries to at least before an arm blocks his way. He blinks at it blearily as he yawns. His body feels so heavy and gross, like he went running through a swamp and forgot to have a shower afterwards. He blinks again before looking around the tent to find the assailing arm that belonged to Noctis who was clinging to him fiercely.

He turns his head to find Gladio sitting up reading a book next to his head.

“W-what time is it?” he coughs, not expecting his voice to come out so raspy.

Gladio looks down, eyebrows raised to see Prompto awake. “Nearly eleven thirty” he says as softly as he can in his deep voice. 

“What? Isn’t Iggy gunna be mad?!” Prompto yells in a whisper, unable to get louder than that with his strained throat, also fearing waking the slumbering prince still clinging to him.

“And why would I be mad?” Ignis asks, head poking into the tent’s opening.

“‘Cause we slept in, apparently” Gladio offers, closing his book and setting it down to pay closer attention.

“Well, after last night’s ordeal I thought it would be more beneficial for us to get some extra rest before heading back to town” Ignis says calmly, sitting down on the floor of the tent with a steaming mug in his hands, no doubt full of ebony.

Prompto blinks for a second before remembering yesterday and finally allowing his brain to accept that it did happen and was in fact not a very strange dream. He shudders at the realisation of why he feels so filthy and gross.

“When can we head to town?” Prompto asks, thinking immediately of a hot shower and a soft bed that comes with the promise of a hotel room.

“As soon as prince sleepy wakes up” Gladio laughs, patting Noctis lightly on the head, making the boy shuffle away from the touch by burying his face more into Prompto.

“We’ll leave soon, and when we get to town I think a nice lunch and a lazy afternoon is in order for today’s plans” Ignis says calmly, quietly knowing exactly how to make everyone happy right now.

“Oh, thank the six, that sounds awesome” Prompto sighs.

“What sounds awesome?” Noctis mumbles sleepily, face still squished into the pillow.

“Going into town and getting a room to stay in, Ignis said he’ll buy you lunch” Gladio snickers at Noctis’ bedhead.

“That does sound awesome” he yawns loudly, arms stretching out in front of him.

It’s quiet for a moment before Ignis clears his throat, “...Prompto, how are you feeling?”

“Like I tried to wrestle a dualhorn and got stomped” he winces, feeling the subtle aches in his body, “and like I really want that shower. And never go into another cave ever again.”

“Understandable” Ignis nods, taking a sip from his mug.

“We were gunna just get rid of the nagas, is that alright with you?” Gladio asks gently.

“They’re still here? Ugh, just get rid of them already, I don’t want to see them” Prompto whines, pulling a disgruntled face.

“Can do” Gladio nods.

“Well, if we are all awake then, I think it be best if we start to head off. It’s still a bit of a drive into town and I’d like to make it back before all the good rooms are booked out” Ignis says, opening up the tent again to climb out. Gladio follows behind him, playfully jostling Noctis’ head on his way past.

“...C’mon, Noct. We gotta get up too” Prompto grins, nudging his best friend, who’s still stuck to him.

“You okay?” Noct says suddenly, making Prompto freeze.

“What?”

“Are you okay? Last night, I mean… that was- that was a lot. Are you okay?” Noctis asks again.

“...uhm, I don’t… I’m not sure… Feels more like a bad dream than something that really happened” Prompto sighs.

“Mm, well I’m never letting you out of my sights anymore” Noctis says, arms hugging him tighter.

“Pfft, yeah right” Prompto laughs.

“...Think we can get Iggy to buy us desserts?” Noctis asks quietly.

“Oh, for sure he will” he laughs again, snuggling back into his best friend. He can still hear Gladio and Ignis packing up the camp outside, so a five minute nap won’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> ehh thanks for making it to the end! hope you enjoyed it, even if this is a little rushed and unedited lol


End file.
